dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Bones Kart Wii
Dry Bones Kart Wii is a racing game for the Wii console. It is the sixth installment in the main Dry Bones Kart series and the eighth overall. Dry Bones Kart Wii includes new features such as new race courses along with other courses that appeared in past Dry Bones Kart games, like its predecessor Dry Bones Kart DS. It features both classic and new Dry Bones Kart characters and items, as well as an increased number of players for the races. Dry Bones Kart Wii also introduces the use of bikes that vary in capabilities along with the traditional karts. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle, and Time Trial, many of them made use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection before its discontinuation for worldwide online play. From May 20, 2014 onwards, they now use Fantendo Wi-Fi Connection. A Wii Wheel is included in most Dry Bones Kart Wii packages, though the game is still compatible with other controllers such as a regular Wii Remote held sideways, the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Nintendo GameCube controller, and the Classic Controller and Classic Controller Pro. This game requires 23 blocks of storage on the player's Wii system to save game data. Also, the game data cannot be copied onto another Wii. The game also includes its own Wii Channel, called the Mario Kart Channel, which allows players to play in special tournaments and trade their racing profile with other players around the world. This channel uses 74 to 88 blocks (depending on the game's region), but unlike the game data, players can copy the channel onto their SD cards. Dry Bones Kart Wii, unlike the previous Dry Bones Kart games, has sixteen players present in normal races instead of twelve. All sixteen racers head to the finish in a multi-lap race around a given circuit. Along the way, players may employ items, utilize techniques, and take shortcuts to earn first place. With over 56 million copies of the game sold, Dry Bones Kart Wii is the best-selling fanon Wii game and the best-selling Dry Bones game for the Wii console. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was terminated by Nintendo starting on May 20th, 2014. IggyKoopa408 replaced it with Fantendo Wi-Fi Connection, so it's still available to play Dry Bones Kart Wii (as well as Dry Bones Kart DS and other games that support Nintendo WFC and Fantendo WFC) online. Gameplay Changes While every previous Dry Bones Kart game allows for a maximum of twelve racers on each course, Dry Bones Kart Wii ''allows for a maximum of sixteen racers on each course In ''Dry Bones Kart Wii, players can select sixteen types of vehicles (eight karts and eight bikes) for each of the three classes. Vehicle selection varies depending on the character's size class, and color schemes for available vehicles also vary depending on the character selected. A major departure from prior games is the change of the drifting system. Performing a Mini-Turbo depends on how long players can hold the button for drifting and the angle at which they drift. Drifting can be used strategically and involves managing the drifts to avoid losing speed. It is also unique that there are two drift modes (Automatic and Manual). Players are now able to perform tricks as part of the gameplay. When drivers perform a trick and land successfully, they gain a momentary boost of speed. Tricks consist of mid-air acrobatics and are performed by shaking the Wii Wheel upward, shaking the Wii Remote in the Wii Remote + Nunchuk combo, pressing the on the Classic Controller, or pressing the on the GameCube controller. Players can now look backwards while pressing the button. Motorbikes are introduced in this game. Miss P, Miss D, Miss R, and other female characters wear an alternate outfit while driving motorbikes, as opposed to their traditional dresses while riding karts, possibly due to the fact that it would be very difficult to ride a motorbike while wearing a dress. Although Wario does have a biker outfit of his own from the WarioWare series, he does not wear it when driving motorbikes and he still wears his classic outfit while driving motorbikes. Special Items which were introduced in Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, are not featured in the game. Overall, Dry Bones Kart Wii is based heavily on Dry Bones Kart DS and has some influence from Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!. Dry Bones Kart Wii features a text chat in Online Multiplayer Mode when racing or battling against Friends. Users can send pre-written phrases to other users before the series of races starts. However, there is no facility for a user to type custom messages. Another new change is the point system used for Grand Prix races. With twelve racers competing in each race, the point value has increased. The following chart shows the difference of the point spreads from previous games to this installment. Items To know the chance of getting these items, see Dry Bones Kart Wii/Item Probabilities. Dry Bones Kart Wii includes three new items: the Mega Mushroom, POW Block, and Lightning Cloud. Items can be earned by driving through Item Boxes on the courses, just like in previous games. Once a player has done so, an item will be selected via the Item Roulette. Players can use items by pressing . In general, players tend to obtain a weak item such as a Banana Peel or a Green Shell when they are in first. However, if players are in a lower place, they obtain a slightly more powerful item such as a Red Shell or Lightning Bolt is more frequent. Usually, the lower the place of the player, the rarer and more powerful the item they get. Starmen, Mega Mushrooms, and Bullet Bill are examples of powerful items as they provide speed boosts and invincibility. This is the only game in the Dry Bones Kart series where the drivers do not vocally react to getting inked by a Blooper. The Banana Bunch from Dry Bones Kart 64 (which is absent from Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit, Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, and Dry Bones Kart DS) returns to the series in this game and stays in the series starting with this game. Items with an asterisk (*) signify this item's last appearance in the Dry Bones Kart series (only appearance for new items). Items Unused Content The POW Question Block was going to reappear in this game, and its model still exists in the game's files. The Spiny Bombshell was also going to debut in this game, but it gets the role in the next installment. If hacked, then both of these items will be in the game. Spiny Bombshell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Bombshell POWQuestionBlockMKDS.png|POW Question Block Title Music Reception Dry Bones Kart Wii has received positive reviews from critics. It has an average score of 94% from 74 reviews in GameRankings and an average of 92 based on 73 reviews on Metacritic. Category:2010 Category:Dry Bones Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games